


Drunk on Moonshine

by kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home drunk and bubbling in love.Or, Kaa never thought they'd write a G-rated something.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: stories that touched me





	Drunk on Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimegimiWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/gifts).



> Hime Sempai! Happy birthday, Your Awesomeness! Here's an IwaTsukki drabble for you that I hope you'll like! 🥳🎂

Tsukishima wasn’t a stranger to after match parties. The Frogs had their own version of those where Tsukishima hung out with his teammates before his boyfriend would arrive to give him a ride back home. Tsukishima, a lightweight, would fall asleep just as the car rolled into its hypnotic lull of motion. He would have to be half carried and half dragged up the stairs and he threw a tantrum when any attempts to change him out of his stinking clothes were made. Tsukishima would wake up in the middle of the night, scowl at his teeth-gritting hangover and ask, “Why?”

A mere shrug and a kiss at his throbbing temple would follow him being pulled into an embrace warm and familiar enough to make him sleep off his churning stomach.

The one time Iwaizumi Hajime (27) athletic trainer returned home drunk from one such afterparties of his own, Tsukishima found himself panicking. He has always been the one being taken care of, not the other way around. He knew for a fact that Iwaizumi did not drive back because their car was still parked in the garage downstairs, so that was a relief, right?

It was. He watched silently as Iwaizumi sat down to remove his shoes (he did try to balance himself on each of his feet but being threatened by the risk of a possible faceplant, it was soon given up on). Iwaizumi set his gym bag down with a thud and wobbled towards the figure waiting for him. 

Tsukishima offered him water and Iwaizumi downed the whole litre of a bottle at one go. He stumbled a little towards the end and dropped some on the shirt he had on, but Tsukishima brushed it off. “It’s fine. It’s going into the laundry hamper anyway.”

And then he demanded to be accompanied to their rooftop garden.

"I have to do something! Please, Kei."

"At the rooftop? At this hour?"

Iwaizumi nodded and tapped his feet on the floor impatiently. 

Tsukishima wanted to protest but relented on seeing no harm to it. "As long as you don't lean over the edge too much."

He watched as his usually frowning boyfriend grinned at him like he had just said the funniest thing in the world. A gentle tug on his hand later, he was bounding up the stairs, hot at Iwaizumi's heels, feeling a laugh bubble out of himself.

It was fun.

Iwaizumi's little rooftop garden was no longer visible in the night. Only vague shapes of the group of potted shrubs placed a little away from the staircase but they weren't here for watering those. Tsukishima's hand was grasped tightly as they stood in the middle of the terrace, looking up at the sky.

Then Iwaizumi's frown was back. “What was I about to do again?” Tsukishima rubbed his back, a small smile lingering on his face. The stars were out tonight and the moon shone upon them with a muted brilliance. Tsukishima felt himself start to be grateful to Iwaizumi's decision to bring them upstairs. The flickering city lights were reflected back in Iwaizumi's eyes who turned to look at him.

“Oh,” he cupped Tsukishima’s cheeks in the gentlest of holds, “I remember now.”

“What is it, Hajime?” Tsukishima felt his cheeks burn under Iwaizumi's finger pads. His gaze softened as the cool night breeze brushed his skin. He carded his fingers through the spiky hair damp with sweat. Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side and with a little support on Tsukishima’s shoulders, he stood up on his tippy toes, his breath ghosting on Tsukishima’s face.

"I saw the moon from the booth earlier and," Iwaizumi's forehead rested against his. "I wanted to kiss the moon."

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Hime's works! They are an amazing writer and I love the single braincell we share between us 😌💖


End file.
